This invention relates generally to a device for the delivery of at least two fluids to a mixing device where they are to be mixed.
For the priming and/or coating of fabricated items originating from areas such as the building of tanks, the construction of general metal structures, and also in the building of wooden structures and furniture, use is made of two-component base paints, among other materials. These paints, such as synthetic resin varnishes, are mixed as needed by combining various components/fluids such as colors and solvents, etc. So that the widest possible color spectrum can be offered and so that it is possible to prepare the widest possible variety of paint compositions, it is necessary to keep on hand an inventory of a wide variety of paints and other mixture components such as curing agents. In the conventional case, individual paint components and curing agents (e.g., isocyanates) are first conveyed by individual pumps to a metering system. Then they are mixed, and finally they are applied to the object to be coated. In the devices and systems used for this type of work, changing over from one color to another and adjusting the ratio of the feed rates is usually a laborious and time-consuming process. For example, separate feed pumps can be provided for each paint or curing component, and these pumps usually run continuously, so that the corresponding components can be supplied rapidly when needed. This leads to unnecessarily high energy costs and at the same time to considerable wear and tear on the individual pumps. This extra wear leads in turn to high repair costs and short inspection intervals.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.